Christmas Eve present
by suzanazoric95
Summary: They spent one night together. Christmas Eve was magic and full of wine what brought them to finish in bed for just one night. 8 weeks later she will shown up with big news telling him she is pregnant. After that they will married just to kid get father's surname. But what will happen when one of them fell for that other? Will they be happy or hurt on end?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, just mistakes**

Rebecca "Bomber" Brown come on party at Swain's place. He said he would try to bring whole crew again together. She was very happy seeing all crew again. Now five years how she left Hammersley, Bomber wasn't anymore Bomber. She was now only Rebecca. She was working into Barry General hospital as a medic after she finally finished these exams with Swain's help. Reunion wasn't how she thought it will be. Everyone from Hammersley had a family or their own life out of Navy and ship.

Nav and ET married after his almost death in diving accidents and they were having four kids by now. They were living perfect, happy life, but that life both deserved after everything they went through. Kate and Mike were married too and having a kids. They surprised all because they already were married four years and half of crew bet against Mike. They all think Kate will kill him one day. RO was like a RO. Not friendly, sitting in one corner listening stupid jokes what 2Dads was talking. Charge get a grandchildren and he was having his happy family too. Even Spider was married. But when they all get invitations for wedding everyone were surprised. His future wife was Carly Walsman. Bird left Cairns soon after that accident where Swain get injured. Big surprise was with who she left. Three weeks after death of Jim Roth, Bird and Dutchy announced they were together. Since when no one didn't know.

Bomber sighed looking into her bear. She didn't belong here anymore, to ex Hammersley crew. She was outsider. They all had mutual contacts, while Bomber was avoiding them. But she wasn't only who was avoiding reunions. One more person wasn't there either.

"Looking for someone?" said voice from behind and Bomber jumped. She turned and smiled when she saw Buffer.

"Finally someone who I wanted to see." Bomber said and hugged him. "And probably person who will help me to run out little bit." she added and laughed.

"So bad?" Buffer asked and looked into her thinking she didn't change a bit.

"You don't have an idea." Bomber said with grin. "So?" she added and take two glasses and wine.

"Go where?" asked Buffer.

"Beach." she said and went out. He followed her and they came out on beach.

"Is beautiful here." Bomber said when they sit on sand. "Better than inside." she added and smiled on him. "What is going on in your life?" she added and looked into Buffer who opened a wine bottle and put it in glasses.

"Nothing. Same as last time when we saw each other." he said and handed her a glass.

"Six years ago." Bomber said and take a sip of her wine.

"Yes six years ago." Buffer said and looked into her and smiled while drinking wine. "So what is going in your life? I heard you are medic now." he added and Bomber nodded.

"Yes I am a medic now but rest of things are pretty same." Bomber said and put more wine in their glasses.

"You want to we get ourselves drunk?" Buffer asked and laughed.

"That wouldn't be bad." she said and laughed, trying to hide nervous what woke up in her stomach. That probably was from all that wine what she drunk, but she felt so nervous in his closeness. "You married?" she added feeling bit stupid asking him that.

"No, even if some people are expecting I will marry soon because I am in 'stabile' relationship." he said putting sarcastic accent on stabile.

"Where is she now?" Bomber asked and take one more sip of her wine.

"In Sidney I think." Buffer said and sighed. "And David?" he added and looked into Bomber who sighed.

"How do you know for him?" she asked.

"Saw on facebook." Buffer said.

"Oh I see. Well he is with his parents." Bomber answered thinking how Buffer is still hot as before. She sighed and looked up into stars enjoying sea breeze. Buffer looked into her for a moment thinking how beautiful she became as last time he saw her.

"So you are XO now?" Bomber asked just to talk about something.

"Yes I am. And I am regretting." he said with grin.

"I am regretting for leaving sea." Bomber added with sigh.

"Where the hell you two disappeared? Sally will kill me." Swain said when he step close to them.

"Little bit on air." Bomber said and looked into him.

"If you two had enough air then get back inside." he said and went back in. Bomber and Buffer laughed and raised up. Because of all wine what she drunk Bomber lose her balance and fell in Buffer's arms. When he caught her, his hands brushed her back and some undefined hot wave pass through her body.

"Are you ok?" Buffer asked and looked into her.

"Yes I am." she said and walked fast towards house.

There they all spent couple more hours, mostly drinking. Bomber didn't know what was happening to her but she was feeling weird in Buffer's closeness.

"I am going. Thanks for nice evening Sal." said Bomber raising up.

"You can't drive in that stage. You drink a lot." Sally said.

"I am fine." Bomber said. "I will call a cab." she added knowing Sally won't give up.

"I will drive you back. I didn't drink so much." Buffer said. Bomber sighed and nodded. That was last thing she wanted that night but ok. It is just a drive. Drive pass in silence.

"Here we are." he said when he pull in driveway of her house.

"Thanks." Bomber said and looked into her. "You want to come in for a bear?" she added while her brain was telling her that was bad idea.

"Ok." he said while he was thinking same thing as she did.

They went into her house. Buffer smiled when he saw Christmas tree. It was real Christmas tree with lot of accessories.

"What?" she asked when she bring a bear and give it to him.

"You are probably first person who I saw in years to have real Christmas tree." Buffer said with smile. Last real tree for Christmas he saw year before his mother died. She loved Christmas and always her house was full of Christmas accessories. Bomber smiled.

"It is Christmas." she said with smile. "I am even having a fire place and I am living in Australia." she added and must laugh on that absurdity.

"With false fire." added Buffer laughing.

"It is not funny." Bomber said and looked into him. He looked back into her and lean towards her and kiss her. She was surprised with his action but she answered on his kiss pulling him closer to her. His hands slid on her back undoing her dress while her hands start to undo his shirt. She quickly remove it and throw it on floor. He remove her dress, which followed his shirt and finished somewhere on floor. He lied her down on floor on straw, which was in front of fire place and kiss her again passionately. They let themselves into night full of unbelievable passione.

Eight weeks later

Bomber was standing in ship's office for 10 minutes now. One young sailor told her he will be there soon. Finally he shown up.

"Hey I didn't expect you." Buffer said surprised seeing her there. He didn't see her since that night but his heart beats raised up when he saw her there.

"I have to talk with you." Bomber said nervously stroking her hands. "I am pregnant." she added quietly he barely heard her.

"What? How?" Buffer asked being shocked.

"You know how!" Bomber said almost yelling. "And before you say next question it is your kid." she added with sigh.

"That is impossible... Are you 100% sure you are pregnant?" he asked and looked into her.

"Of course I am. Otherwise I wouldn't be standing here." Bomber yelled. She took a deep breathe and looked into him. She was feeling same as that night for Christmas Eve.

"That is pretty unexpected for me." he said still being surprised with news what she told him. "Are you sure it is my kid?" he asked and regret for asking that.

"What?" she yelled pissed. "Of course it is your. I am not going around fucking with every guy who pass by." Bomber added still yelling. "And you know what? I would like it is not yours. Forget I told you anything!" she yelled again and went out from ship's office and slammed door behind her. She faced Charge on corridor.

"Hey are you ok?" he asked gently and looked into her.

"I am great!" Bomber yelled and went out of ship thinking how stupid she was to told Buffer for a kid.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: guys this is my new story. I hope you liked first chapter. I would like to know your predictions for next chapter. So please review.**

 **Thanks for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bomber entered in her house pissed. She knew she shouldn't tell him for a kid. Only thing what he had on his mind was Navy, Navy and Navy. Nothing more. Pissed, she slammed cup in sink. She change herself in warm suite bottom and old top terminated to don't let anyone in. She had enough people for that day.

Still frustrated, she sit on sofa with book and tea. How the hell he could ask was it his kid. Of course it was his kid. Someone knocked on doors. Angry Bomber opened it and felt her anger raced up more seeing Buffer on doorstep.

"What do you want?" Bomber asked angry blocking him path in.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"No." Bomber answered. "I asked you what do you want?" she added and looked into him.

"Talk." he said.

"We said all what we had to each other earlier today. You were very clear." Bomber said angry but let him through.

"You said what you wanted to say, not me." Buffer said and entered into her living room followed with pissed Bomber. When they both entered into living room, all memories from Christmas Eve returned in their minds.

"So?" Bomber asked and stopped silence.

"You are asking me so?" Buffer said being pissed. "You came on my work place and said you are pregnant and now you are telling me so." he added and sit in chair. Bomber sit on opposite chair and looked into him.

"You asked me am I sure is that your kid." she said, her anger raced up as she just thought on that.

"I was wrong. Shocked. Said a thing what I didn't think." Buffer said and looked into her.

"Of course it is your kid." Bomber said again and sighed.

"What are we gonna do?" Buffer asked and sighed.

"If you are asking me if I want to keep it, my answer is yes." Bomber said and looked into him trying to get memories from that night out of her mind.

"So I see you planned all. Why did you come there on ship then?" Buffer asked slightly pissed because she decided all without him.

"Because you will marry me. Till kid doesn't get born. When he or she gets born and get your surname, we will divorce." Bomber said.

"Wow. You made all plans how I see." Buffer said and looked into her. "And how you will explain that to our friends?" he added.

"Well divorce we will explain on a way we just couldn't find mutual language." she answered. "So?" she added. Buffer was more pissed with her 'so'. He looked into her.

"You really think we will manage one year together, in same house, without killing each other?" Buffer asked.

"We have to." Bomber said. "Because of the kid." she added and went towards window.

"Bomber I would be there for him or her no matter we marry or not." Buffer said gently.

"I know. I just don't want to he or she doesn't carry father's surname." Bomber said with tears in her eyes and not looking into him. She still was looking over window.

"Why is that so important to you?" Buffer asked being confused.

"Because I never met my dad. I am not carrying my father's surname. He never wanted me. And I don't want to that happens to my kid." Bomber answered and sobbed. Buffer walked towards her and wrapped his arms protective around her.

"We will marry. For him or her." He said while holding her close.

"You sure?" Bomber asked. Buffer nodded and put his chin on her shoulder while still holding her close.

"But one condition. You will have to say Charge it is not my fault we will divorce. Otherwise he will kill me." Buffer said and smiled making her laugh. Bomber laughed.

"Deal." Bomber said laughing.

"And what you will say to David?" Buffer asked and felt bit jealousy.

"Well I told him I am pregnant. He didn't take that well." Bomber said and looked into him while his head still was on her shoulder. "Before you ask, even if I wanted to tell him it was his kid I couldn't. He can't have kids." she added. "And Lisa?" she added.

"It never was serious." Buffer answered. "So how did you plan that wedding?" he added and put his hand on her belly where their kid was growing.

"Just me and you. It will be easier to explain why we married." Bomber said and sighed.

"However you want it." Buffer said still holding her close. His lips slid on her neck. She first let it and enjoyed it, but when his hands started to go under her top she stopped it.

"Stop!" she said. Buffer nodded and moved from her.

"Yeah maybe you are right. Take some rest and I will call you. But now is better I go." Buffer said and Bomber nodded. He kiss her forehead and went out. Bomber sighed knowing it won't be one easy year for her.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: here is one more chapter of this story. I hoped you all enjoyed. Also I hope I will get some predictions from you. Next chapter will be soon. I promise. Review and let me know what do you think about this chapter and about next one, what will happen with them?**

 **Thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bomber looked into shocked Kate who was just starring into her.

"You will marry? Today? Without anyone?" Kate asked third time and again Bomber confirmed that with nodding her head. "Why?" Kate asked confused.

"It happened so fast and we don't want to lose a time." Bomber said and smiled.

"But I have never thought you and Buffer. Who would say?" Kate asked.

"Well I didn't think that either. It just happened." Bomber said and sighed. "So you get that dress?" she added quickly changing a subject.

"Yes I did." said Kate and give it to her. Bomber take it and went into bedroom to put it on. She finished with her dressing and came back in living room.

"Are you nervous?" Kate asked with smile.

"Yes I am." Bomber said thinking too much.

"If you love him and if you are sure in this, you don't have to be nervous at all." Kate said and Bomber felt more nervous. 'If I love him.' Bomber thought. She knew she had some feelings for him, but she didn't know what kind of feelings. She hoped these feelings weren't that kind because for one year their marriage will end and last thing what Bomber wanted after all that mess was to be hurt. She also knew he never will like or love her on that way. Even if pass six years how they served together, he still was looking on her as on someone as Spider, irresponsible and stupid as a kid. But she wasn't that. Not anymore. She was a woman now and she really wanted to he see that. She take her purse and went out of her house followed by Kate. Year of her agony, to she correct herself, year of their agony could start.

Buffer was standing in city hall waiting for his bride. This wasn't something what he wanted. His life turned in true mess. He sighed looking on his watch. He knew he shouldn't came on that party at Swain's, but again he was there. To he stay at his home, alone, with beer and some stupid Christmas movies, now he wouldn't be in that mess. One year. That was all what they agreed because of kid, but he knew that one year will be a hell for both of them. They have to live in same house, to share same room (probably) for one year. Ship which was long by 75 meter wasn't enough when they didn't speak. Everyone who would cross their path these days would be a collateral damage, let alone one house. Mess in his mind were making some feelings too. He had some feelings for her, but he didn't know where these feelings were leading. Since he saw her last time she became very beautiful and more attractive woman, but he couldn't let his heart in all that and after one year to be hurt. No, that won't happen. He turned around and saw Bomber coming close to him.

"Are you ok?" he asked her noticing she was pale.

"Yes I am." she said and get surprised with bouquet of roses in cream colour. "Thanks." she said with little smile. He still remembered she was hating red rouses. They entered in room where weddings were making.

After wedding ceremony was finished, they went out. Bomber had a feeling like she was going to be sick.

"Are you ok?" he asked her when they went out.

"I am fine." Bomber answered taking deep breath. "Just too much for me." she added murmuring.

"Like it was easy for me?" Buffer said sarcastic and looked into her.

"You don't have to be sarcastic." Bomber said and sighed.

"I am not sarcastic. I am just realistic person. I didn't expect my marriage like this..." Buffer said.

"No of course you didn't. You didn't expect to marry because of a kid and to marry someone who you don't love." Bomber said bit sharply.

"I didn't say that." Buffer said and looked into pissed Bomber.

"But you thought." she said back. "But don't worry. We have more 364 days till end of all this mess." Bomber added with frustrated sigh.

"So how I see you are counting days till our divorce." Buffer said becoming pissed too.

"Yes I do." she said and smash roses on his chests. "And maybe this was too bad idea." Bomber added going out. Buffer sighed frustrated and followed her.

"What exactly are you doing?" Buffer asked when he caught with her out.

"Going home." she said simply.

"You meant our home." Buffer said.

"Excuse me?" Bomber said confused.

"Well we can't live in different houses while we are married. That would be little bit awkward, wouldn't be?" Buffer asked and looked into her. "And I don't want to explain anything rightnow." he added. Bomber sighed frustrated.

"Of course not. How that would look in eyes of your superiors? You are expecting a promotion, aren't you?" Bomber asked angry.

"What is that suppose to mean?" he asked almost yelling.

"You know very well. Any bad reputation would lower your chances to get your promotion. So kid out of marriage would get that too, so for that you said yes on my proposition." Bomber answered yelling.

"Calm down. Nerving is not good in your stage." Buffer said trying to remain his calmness.

"Don't tell me what to do." Bomber said yelling this time. "I am not a kid." she added and looked into him and then start to walk towards his car.

"Is everything what I do so wrong you are behaving like that?" he asked while following her. She stand in front of car and sighed, little bit calmed this time.

"No. You done all right. It is just about me. I am just too sensitive. And I am changing my feelings and moods very quickly." Bomber said and looked into him. "I am sorry." she added and he saw tears in her eyes.

"It is ok. I understand." Buffer said and pull her into hug and wrapped his arms around her while holding her close. "You are pregnant. It is normal to you behave like that. Especially with your temper when you are not pregnant to we add hormones, it won't be weird if I gets killed." he added while holding her close to his chests. She laughed while still being in his arms and feeling so peaceful, calm and safe.

"At least you won't be surprised if I decide to kill you." Bomber said with smile. They stayed hugged like that for a while and they then pull back little bit.

"Are you better now?" he asked gently and looked into her.

"Yes I am." Bomber said and smiled. "I am sorry I yelled on you. You tried to make all this less awkward and what I have done? I yelled on you and hit you with rouses." she added. He cupped her face gently and looked her into her brown eyes.

"I told you it is ok. And I shouldn't be so sarcastic." he said and leaned forward and kissed her gently. Bomber knew she should to push him away, but she didn't this time and she kiss him back. His hands abandoned her face, slid through her hair and went on her back pulling her closer to his chests and kissing her more deeply and passionately, while his hands stroked and caressed her back. Bomber's hands slid on his neck answering on his kiss same deeply and passionately. Eventually, they broken a kiss to caught some air and looked into each other, leaning their foreheads on each other's.

"Maybe we should go home." Bomber whispered being breathless and looked into him.

"Maybe we should." he said and helped her to enter in car.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: guys here is one more chapter. I hope you will enjoy. I want to hear your predictions too. What would you like to happen next? Please let me know so please review.**

 **Thanks for reading**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In the morning, Bomber woke up being cuddled in Buffer's arms. She looked on watch on night stand. It was six o'clock in morning. She turned around still cuddled in his arms, this time wrapping her arms around him. He responded by pulling her more closer towards him. Even if she wanted to they be just married on paper, that won't work for either of them. Last night was a true prove for it.

"Morning." he said and brushed his hand through her hair and messed it more.

"Morning." Bomber said and kiss his neck snuggling more towards him.

"Did you sleep well?" Buffer asked and kiss her softly. Bomber nodded and kiss him back. He rolled them over, so he was on top of her and kiss her more deeply and passionately running his hands over her skin. His phone rang and interrupted them.

"Tomaszewski." he answered with sigh. "When?" Buffer asked and crashed into pillow. "Understand sir." he added and ended a call.

"You have a patrol." Bomber said without he had to say a word.

"Yes I do." he said and looked into her. "If you need anything call me. Ok?" Buffer added.

"Ok. Take care." she said. He smiled and kiss her and went to take a shower. Then he went on ship.

Bomber's days were passing very slowly in training into hospital and being alone in house. She didn't want to admit, but she missed Peter more than she should. Every minute she spent without him, she missed him terrible.

Now three weeks how they married and how he had to sail out she was at home cooking and trying somehow to kill all this time. She finished with cooking and squealed when someone picked her up in his arms.

"You idiot. You get me scared." Bomber said being in Buffer's arms.

"I didn't want to scare you." he said and kiss her neck when he put her down and then he turn her to she looks into him.

"How pass a patrol?" Bomber asked and looked into him.

"Ok I guess." he said and kissed her.

"You guess?" she asked and looked into him when he pick her up in his arms. Buffer nodded and kissed her and carried her in their bedroom.

Two days later, Buffer had to sail out again. That should to be short patrol, they had to transport some medical suplises on some island hit by storm.

"Sir..." said one young sailor and Buffer looked up into him. "Ship's RO said you have a phone call from home." he added.

"A phone call?" Buffer asked and sailor nodded. Buffer went out of bridge and went into comcen.

"Sir, it is a call from doctor Blake from Barry General hospital." said ship's RO. Buffer take a phone.

"Pete, it is Chris." said Swain and Buffer could notice he was worried.

"What is it? Something with Rebecca?" Buffer asked.

"Dunno what exactly, but she left from work saying she didn't feel too well. Also I found out she contacted one of doctors here..." Swain started.

"Which doctor?" Buffer interjected.

"Doctor Stella Shawn." Swain answered. Buffer ended a call and call Barry General hospital and asked for doctor Shawn. Finally she answered.

"Doctor Shawn, this is Lieutenant Tomaszewski. My wife is your patient. Rebecca Tomaszewski." Buffer said over the phone.

"Yes..she is." said Stella and Buffer could notice she was little bit nervous. "Mr Tomaszewski, your wife is just accepted into hospital." she added.

"Why?" Buffer asked and felt like his heart stopped for a moment.

"As you know she is pregnant and this morning she started to bleed, it is not big but again we hospitalized her for any case." Stella answered. Buffer sighed.

"Please tell her I will be there as soon as possible." he said and ended a call and went out to look for his CO.

Bomber was laying in hospital bed. She was scared she will lose baby. She was looking into wall wanting to this was just bad dream and she will wake up and be cuddled in Buffer's arms. Someone walk into her room. She didn't pay attention. It probably was one of nurse or a doctor, but she figure out she was wrong when she felt very knew aftershave. It was Buffer. He sat on edge of her bed and gently stroke her shoulder.

"How are you Bec?" he asked gently.

"Fine." she answered shortly, while her eyes filled with tears.

"Becca please. I know you are not fine. What happened?" Buffer asked and bent over her.

"Nothing. This morning when I start to get ready for work all was normal. And then I felt pain on work and I noticed few drops of blood." Bomber said and turn to look into him and she start to cry. "I really don't know what have I done so wrong." she added crying. He pull her into hug and kiss top of her head.

"You didn't do anything wrong. And you will be fine, same as she or he. It happens to lot of people." Buffer said slowly stroking her back while she was crying in his arms.

"I don't want to lose a baby." she said silently.

"Is there anything what we can do?" he asked.

"Yes. We can only wait and see what will happen. Will bleeding stop or not." Bomber said.

"Bleeding? Few minutes ago you said there were few drops of blood." he said and looked into her.

"What is matter now?" Bomber asked trying not to start again to cry.

"Shhhh. It will be fine." Buffer said and kiss top of her head again trying to calm her down. "Do you need anything?" he asked and kiss her cheek.

"Yeah, tea would be ok." Bomber said weakly. Buffer nodded, kissed her and went out. He walked towards cantine and take two tees for them. When he returned, room was empty. There was just one nurse.

"Your wife has been taken in surgery. Her bleeding became much worse. I am sorry sir. We won't be able to save your child, but doctors will do everything to save your wife." she added.

"How do you mean, to save my wife?" Buffer asked worried.

"Mrs Tomaszewski lost lot of blood and her life is in danger. During miscarriage she will lose more blood and her life will be in danger. We will tell you more information soon. Now please wait in waiting room." Nurse said and went out. Buffer's world crashed. He couldn't lose Bomber, not now, not on that way. Just now, there in that hospital room, he realised how much he cared for her and how much she meant for him.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: thanks for all your supposts. I know I haven't update this story for a long time but here it is new chapter. Enjoy and review and let me know what you think.**

 **Thanks for reading**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Buffer was sitting into waiting room for hours now. Doctor said surgery will be over for one hour, but now it pass three and a half hours and he didn't know how is she and that was killing him.

After four hours of waiting, doctor Shawn went out of surgery room and came towards Buffer.

"Mr Tomaszewski, can we a word?" she asked and looked into him. Buffer nodded.

"How is she?" Buffer asked.

"News are not good. After miscarriage we have done some more checks and we noticed a change on her ovaries. We spotted a cyst on one of her ovaries. It was broken and made an infection. We had to remove her one ovary. Her miscarriage saved her life. That cyst was there for probably last couple months and it broke during her pregnancy. That we didn't discover it, it could become a cancer." Doctor Stella Shawn said.

"Is there a possibility that that all happened because she was radiated on Victory day Island couple years ago?" Buffer asked, grunge of guilty still there, because he let her down that day.

"There is big possibility." doctor Shawn said. "You will have to be there for your wife. This will be a big shock for her. Especially when she finds out that her next pregnancy will be difficult and miracle." Shawn said and sighed. "Now go home and take some rest. You can't see her till tomorrow." she added and walk away to see her other patients.

Bomber was laying in her bed looking into wall. Her life didn't have a sense anymore. She lost her baby. And it probably was her fault. Everything was her fault. At least, now she and baby won't make a mess in Buffer's life. She sighed and looked into doors when they opened and turn her look away when she spotted Buffer.

"Hey." he said gently and sit on edge of bed and take her hand. Bomber didn't answer anything and keep looking away.

"Rebecca look at me please." he said and stroke her hand. She didn't look at him. She look out over window on sky.

"I miss sea." she said simply like nothing was going on, like she was sitting somewhere in park. Buffer sighed and take her face and turn it to she looks into him.

"Becca talk to me." he gently said and caressed her cheek.

"About what? How this was my fault?" Bomber said harshly.

"This is not your fault. It happens." Buffer said and rub couple tears away.

"But why it had to happen to us?" Bomber asked and looked into him.

"Who knows? It is destiny." Buffer said and sit by her side and hug her. She rested her head on his chests and sighed.

"Well at least this baby won't make a mess in our life. We don't have to stay in marriage any longer and this baby won't complicate your life." Bomber said and looked away again.

"How can you say that? I wanted that child same as you did." Buffer said and looked into her.

"You did?" Bomber asked sarcastic.

"Yes I did. And stop be so sarcastic." Buffer said and raised up.

"Well I don't know what to think anymore." Bomber said. "I will pack myself and return in my old house." She added.

"Why?" Buffer asked.

"Because there is no reason to we stay together. Why would we? Child is gone." Bomber said. Buffer sighed.

"So how will we explain to others why we married so quickly and then divorce?" Buffer asked and Bomber sighed.

"So what do you suggest? To we stay together one year?" Bomber asked with sigh. Buffer nodded.

"I will move my things in another room if it will make you more comfortable." he added.

"Ok." Bomber said and looked away again.

"They tried to find a replacement but they failed in that. I have to go, but whatever you need just call me and I will be here. Also I will be back before they realise you out of hospital." Buffer said and bent over and kiss her forehead and went out. When he went out, she burried her head in pillow and start to cry.

Four weeks later

Bomber was at home, slowly recuperating of everything what happened. That sunday was one of worse. She and Buffer had to pretend they are happy married couple, because her mother and aunt were coming in visit.

"Becca sweety." Joanne, her mother said and hugged her. Bomber hugged her back. After Joanne, her aunt Jenny hugged her, while her mother met with Pete.

After first meeting, they sit in living room. Buffer and Bomber were sitting one by each other and Buffer was holding Bomber's hand.

"I am so sorry I failed in coming on wedding." Joanne said.

"We decided it to make it without friends and family. Just me and Pete. Even out witnesses were people who are working there so..." Bomber said and smiled.

"Wow that was so romantic." Jenny said and Bomber smiled again feeling sick.

"Well she is reason I am living." Buffer said and kiss Bomber. Bomber smiled once again.

"I will bring a cake." Bomber said and went in kitchen just to walk away little bit. Buffer followed her.

"Do you have to be so carrying and charming?" Bomber asked and looked into him.

"What are you expecting from me? I am worried for you. Month ago you almost died. Of course I am carrying." Buffer said and turn her to she look into him and he takes her face in his hands.

"This is so hard. I can't lie to them." Bomber said with tears in her eyes and Buffer hugged her.

"It will be fine. I promise." he said. Bomber sighed and hugged him tightly, resting her head on his shoulder. She felt so safe and content in his arms and she didn't want to he ever let her go.

"We should to return back in." Bomber said and Buffer nodded helping her with plates and cups.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: this is one more chapter from me. I would like to thank Alimoo1971 to her all ideas, because she give me ideas for almost all story. Thanks Alimoo1971.**

 **You rest please let me know what do you think about this chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading**


	6. Chapter 6

Christmas Eve present

Chapter 6

Bomber was sitting in staff room having her brake. While enjoying her ten minute brake, she had a time to think. There was still seven months till end of her agreement with Pete and she hated being in situation like this. She liked Pete, ok she was having a strong feelings for Pete. And she couldn't let herself move on. She didn't want to be hurt on end of this. Bomber knew it will be one hard week in front of her. He was having a shore leave and she didn't know how they will manage with it. Last shore leave was short, especially her mum and aunt were there. The hardest thing was when they had to sleep in same room because it would be really hard to explain them why they were sleeping in separate rooms. And the most weird thing was they woke up every morning being cuddled in each other arms. Thank God this time they will be in separate rooms.

After she finished her shift, she went home, hoping Buffer wasn't there. She hoped he went into pub and she will have a time to seek in her room and avoid him that night but she failed when she walk in to the house when she spotted Buffer sitting into living room.

"Hi. how was your patrol, when did Hammersley dock?" Bomber asked and sit on opposite sofa tired.

"Hi...Busy the usual FFV's, may days, drug busts. We have docked couple hours ago." Buffer answered. "You should to rest Rebecca." he added when he saw how tired she look

"I know. And I know today was my day off but Jaila called me and ask me to do her shift. She saw her doctor this morning, he wanted her to take early maturnity leave and on bed rest. She already seen the head nurse about it and got the ok." Bomber answered and looked into him.

"When is she due?" Buffer asked.

"Six weeks." Bomber answered and sighed tiredly.

"Helping someone else won't get you nothing good." Buffer said and take her hand.

"Who tells me that? Guy who was jumping into water full of mines." Bomber teased him. Buffer laughed.

"I was protecting a ship." Buffer said laughing.

"A ship? With your own body and safety?" Bomber asked and laughed. "Very sacrificing." she added with smile. He shock his head.

"To we start with talking about sacrificing we would never finish talking about it." Buffer said.

"I agree." Bomber said and smiled. "Let's go somewhere. I really can't anymore be in house and also I can't bug anyone of girls to go with me because it would be really weird while I am not going with you." Bomber added and looked into him.

"Sure. I just go and have a shower while you get change." he said as he stood up and walked into his room. Bomber sighed and stood up and walk down to her room where she got change then return back to the living room and walk towards the window and look outside towards the sea. She really couldn't like this anymore but it was her wish to they put some distance between them but now she saw how much that was killing her, for different of him who was normal like they were just two friends sharing same house as a roommates. Bomber sighed again and looked over sea thinking how much she missed old times, when all was so simple. When she and Buffer were always flirting and everything was ok. Now these little moments what they had in her galley were so far, like it was in her another life and not couple years ago. She sighed once again. How people easily realise what they had when they lose it. And also how people should be careful in things what they wish for. She wished to spent one night with him Just one last time, she wish she could have a family, a child or two. Bomber sighed again and turn to see Buffer who returned back into living room.

"Are you ok?" Buffer asked and looked into her.

"Yes I am. I was just thinking. Ready to go?" Bomber asked and Buffer nodded. They left house and went into one beach pub.

"You know that Charge called us both on his birthday. Will we go or will we think something and say we can't go?" Buffer asked and take a sip of his beer.

"Why we shouldn't we go? It would be weird not to go and I would like to see Charge again. I haven't see him for a while." Bomber said and looked out to sea again. "When we have lied to my mum, we will them too." she added and take a sip of her cocktail. "What?" Bomber asked when she noticed he was looking into her.

"Nothing. Just thinking how much things I don't know about you. I have never know you were so calculated person." Buffer said.

"Well I am calculated person because I don't want to someone starts to gossip about us, because none of us doesn't need that." Bomber said with frustration. "Or if you prefer to tell them all the truth go ahead." she added.

"Why are you always wrongly consider my words?" Buffer asked and sighed.

"Me?" she asked and shock her head. "You know what? This was bad idea." she added as she stood up.

"Bec stay and finish your drink, let's talk about some thing else." Buffer said and looked into her.

Bomber sits down and pick up her drink and took a sip of it.

"I should of ordered Gauva mojo." Bomber said making Buffer smile.

"I'll drink to that and i'll buy us one." Buffer said.

"No I'll buy my own thank you." Bomber said bit sharply. Buffer sighed thinking why she always had to be so difficult person.

"How about I'll buy us drink and you buy us dinner?" Buffer suggest hoping once they won't end with fight.

Bomber thought about it for a moment.

"Ok agree." she said and rolled her eyes.

They returned later home. They both were drunk and first time they didn't fight.

"Just admit it Pete, you get a wish to throw Spider over board when he did that stupid thing with tattoo." Bomber said laughing as they entered into their house.

"Maybe. But again he get a good lesson that day and if he again come to serve with me I will make sure to torture him every day for it." Buffer said and Bomber laughed.

"It is evil." she said and kick her sandals off. "It pass six-seven years since then." Bomber added and looked into him.

"So what if it pass? I still remember it." he said and step close to her. "But there was a part of your fault too. You start that all." he added being close to her.

"Me?" she asked and laughed.

"Yes you. You shouldn't support 2Dads's stupid idea about body shot and you should to tell me what thing I had on my back." Buffer said and cupped her face to she looks him into him. He bent down and kissed her without thinking. Bomber answered on his kiss and pulled him closer without thinking too. As kiss deepened, Bomber slid her hands on his back beneath his t-shirt. He picked her up in his arms and carried her in his bedroom and placed her on bed while kissing her. Soon they were both discharged from any part of clothes, in his bed, making slow, but passionate love.

The next morning when Bomber woke up, her head was pounding and she felt a warm body next to her. When she opened her eyes and lift her head, her eyes widen when she saw it was Buffer. Then Bomber looked over to the side table to see what time it was.

"Oh no." Bomber said and quickly got up and out of bed picking her clothes up from the floor waking Buffer up when she got up. He groan when he relies he had too much of drink night before. Then he heard a door slam which cause him to open his eyes as he sat up trying to remember what the hell happened last night.

Bomber ran into her bedroom dropping last night clothes in the laundry basket and grab a couple of towels and went to have a shower. When she finished her shower ten minutes later, she walk out wearing her robe. She went to put the jug on for a drink then went and got couple of Panadol from the cupboard that was next to the first aid kit. She took them with some water then went and got dress. Once dressed, Bomber returned to the kitchen to make her self a strong coffee and put it in a traveling mug. Then she grab an apple and walk back into the living room where she grab her bag when she heard "Hey."

Bomber turn around to see Pete standing there wearing his pants from last night and no shirt. Damn, why he always had to look so hot, she thought.

"I got to go, I'm late for work." Bomber said and she walked out the door.

Buffer went to use the loo and wash his hands, then he went and made him self a drink wondering why Bomber was in a bad mood this morning. When he returned back into his bedroom, he went and pick up his t-shirt, when he saw what was under it so he pick it up then he remember what happened the night before as he sat down on the bed.

"Oh shit, I screw up...hell we both screw up." Buffer said loud with sigh.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: this is one more chapter guys. I hope you enjoyed in it. I would like to thank to Alimoo1971 for all her help on this chapter. And I really appreciate it. Thank you Alimoo1971. Of course I would like thank to all of you who are reading it, please review and let me know what do you think. And of course give me some predictions.**

 **Thanks for reading**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bomber was avoiding Buffer all that week. It looked like like he was avoiding her too, so it was easier. They didn't speak since that night they spent together in same room, in same bed. Since Bomber was on day shift, Buffer was at home, but Buffer was on Hammersley for two night cause of his gut or morning watch with another crew member and then he stayed to sleep for a few hours in his cabin before going home knowing when Bomber leaves for work. When the week was over Hammersley left port for three week patrol giving both Bomber and Buffer so much needed space to think. When Hammersley return it was good timing since two days after Hammersley return, it was Charge's birthday and Bomber decide she won't go. She called him and said she has to do a double shift. Charge was disappointed but he understood. Bomber knew she wouldn't be able to be close to Buffer so much and to pretend she was happy. No bloody chance.

"Go home Rebecca." said main nurse, Jennifer when she walk into the staff room

"No. I am fine. I will work tonight." Bomber said with small smile.

"Go home, get some rest. You have a husband. Spend some time with him, before he has to sail out." Jennifer said. Bomber smiled thinking that that was the main thing she wanted to avoid.

"That is an order Rebecca. I am still your boss. I got Mel to take over the rest of your shift. You done twelve double shifts in the past couple of months and only had three days off." Jennifer added and Bomber sighed and raised up. She really didn't have a strength to argue with her boss who was really stubborn. "Ok, I'll go home" Bomber picked her things and went home.

When Bomber arrived at home, she notice it was empty. Buffer probably was on Charge's birthday. She walk in and went into her bedroom to change herself. After she had a shower and change her clothes, Bomber remembered she didn't send a new email address to Bird. Bomber walk over to her bed and went to pick up her laptop that is on night stand when she stop and look at the thirty by forty centimeter photo that on the wall. It was a group photo from Hammersley, taken after the first patrol on the new Hammersley where she was transferred there. She was standing next to Buffer. They all looked so happy and now all was a mess. She really wanted her and Buffer to be good again, but it was her fault because she was pushing him away after losing there baby. She sighed and looked again at the photo and then turn and look in the mirror and she decided she had to pull some thing better on.

Bomber found the dress she was looking for in her closet and she put it on and fix her hair in high tale and put some make-up on and then called a taxi, then left to Charge's place.

Charge house was close to the beach. It was really nice house and Jamie was renting Charge's second house which was five houses down from his place, because Jamie and Charge now were in good relations. Bomber entered in his house and looked for Buffer, but before she could spot him, Charge approached her and hugged her. Bomber hugged him back.

"Happy birthday Charge." she said and kiss his cheek.

"Thanks Bomb. Buffer said you couldn't come, that you are on duty." Charge said happy to see her.

"Well boss sent me home earlier." Bomber said and then she noticed Buffer standing with some blond woman. Bomber smiled back at Charge "Well it great to see you, better go and make sure 2Dads and Spider are behaving themselves." Bomber said and laughed knowing what they were like on Hammersley. "Knowing those two, they might of spike the food." Bomber added laughing.

"I hope not." Charge turn around and walk over to the two trouble makers who was next to a table full of food. Bomber walk over to where Buffer and blond women were.

"Bec, I thought you were working tonight." Buffer said surprised to see her and get more surprised when she kissed him.

"No I don't. Mel take my shift." Bomber said and wrap her arms around his waist, wanting to show that blond whoever she is that he is her and blond should to back off.

"So you are Rebecca?" Blond asked and Bomber looked into her.

"Yes I am. And you are..." Bomber asked still looking into her.

"I am Lisa, Lisa White." Blond answered. Bomber sighed. So that was Lisa, his ex. Bomber was thinking about her before, who was she, what she look like, but she has never assumed that Lisa was looking like that. And her surname... oh God, Knocker's sister. Bomber sighed and smiled while putting her hand on Buffer's back this time.

"Nice to meet you Lisa." Bomber said and smiled polite.

"Same here." Lisa said with fake smile and Bomber knew that Lisa probably would like to slap Bomber.

"There are you." Nikki said as she and her husband Josh Holiday step close to them. Buffer and Bomber turned around and Lisa walked away. Josh Holiday served with them seven years ago, before he almost died when other seven divers did. He was lucky since he was returning back to the boat with the coral in a bag when he notice the boat was sinking and try to warn the others when he pulled onto there line not knowing that they were dead when he pulled the line up, by the time the seven men surface it was to late, they all drown. Josh decide to leave the navy after talking with Nikki who supported him and now working for a electronics firm in Cairns which number of boat owners call if they got problems.

"Charge told us you couldn't make it." Nikki said with smile.

"Well I should to be at work, but my boss take my shift and send me home since I've done to many double shifts and little time off so here I am." Bomber said and smiled back.

"Of course. Our old good Bomber would never missed Charge's famous Guava mojo." joked ET and Bomber smiled.

"I think I will skip it tonight and just have guava juice." she said hoping she didn't blush remembering few weeks ago she and Buffer spent together. Nikki laughed too.

"When I think about it, I will skip it too." Nikki said with smile. "If you excuse us boys, us girl will go to chat." she added and dragged Bomber away. ET and Buffer continue to talk.

"So Lisa she is related to Maxine White?" Bomber asked as she and Nikki were sitting further.

"Yes. Her ex sister in law. Stuart's baby sister..." Nikki started and Bomber nodded.

"I have never known Maxine has a ex sister in law ." Bomber said.

"Lisa is twelves years younger than her." Nikki answered. Bomber nodded and take a sip of her drink while thinking about Lisa. Lisa was perfect. She was skinny, good looking and she was beautiful blond. Bomber sighed. Bomber was nothing of that and she knew it. And probably because of it Lisa didn't get surprise when she saw Bomber. Now she was probably thinking how she will easily take Pete back. Bomber take one more sip of drink trying to concentrate on what Nikki was talking.

After a while, Bomber decided to look for Buffer and she returned back into living room, but she didn't spot him there. Bomber thought he went outside at the back of the house so Bomber went outside too, and walked out side since the sliding doors were open and there was people out side as well and then she saw them. It were Buffer and Lisa, standing not far from the swimming pool with there backs turn and didn't know that bomber was near by, and Lisa was talking. Bomber was standing by table and chairs and they didn't know that she was there. She heard them talk

"Even if you left me because of her, I am still having feelings for you. I love you Pete and I always was and always will." Lisa said as she wrap her arms around his neck and pull him closer. "And I don't care you are married. I love you." she added.

"I love you too, but..." Buffer started but Lisa silenced him with kiss. Bomber was feeling her heart was shattering on pieces. She turn and run back into house and getting her things and went home.

Back on beach, Buffer was surprised with Lisa's act. He pushed her away.

"But as a friend. I have never loved you on that way. I love my wife and you will have to accept that." Buffer said. He turn to see Nikki standing there with her arms folded and the look on her face he didn't see in years but he knew he was in deep trouble.

"Buffer how could you?" Nav asked pissed.

"Nav..." he tried to explain but she step ford and poke him in the chest.

"How could you kiss her? Bomber saw what happen." Nav said angry because he hurted her friend. Buffer look shock.

"Bec saw us?" Buffer asked shocked.

"Yes, you really screw up." Nav said and shook her head.

"Nav she kissed me." Buffer tried to explain again.

"I saw it, and you didn't stop her, did you?" Nav said and then she turn to Lisa. "How dear you kiss a married man, what are you trying to prove that your a better women for Buffer here, well your not. To me it seams you have been taking lessions from Maxine White, well it not going to happen." then she turn to Buffer "Bomber been through a lot, you should be with her, not with this blond bimbo." Nav added and looked again into Buffer.

"What are you talking about taking lessons from commander White?" Buffer was confuse.

"Knocker broke up Kate and Mike using the navy as an excuse and then there was Ryan. Well her plan work for a short while till she found out that they got married. She interfere with there marriage when Kate had a miscarriage, Knocker try to sleep with Mike. But lucky for Mike he got wiser than Knocker." Nav answered.

"I didn't know any of that Nav... I'm an idiot." Buffer said with sigh.

"No kidding, you got a lot to think about." Nav said still looking into him.

"I know, thanks Nav." Buffer said and he turns and walk back in side while Nikki turn to Lisa.

"You find your own man, a single guy, not a married one and I'm sure you know the way out." Nav said and turn and walk in side.

When Bomber arrived home she laid curried up on her bed, she let first tears run down her face. She was never hurt again as she was now. Her husband was kissing another woman and that was making her to scream and cry loud. Bomber knew it was her fault, she was pushing him away all this time, she was avoiding him since they lost a child, but again, she was hurt. And it was damn painful.

She got up and got change in her nightgown and then her a robe with a nightgown and then went into kitchen and get a glass and bottle of wine and sit in living room and fill glass with wine till top. She take a huge sip of wine not carrying if she get herself drunk or not.

An hour later, Buffer walked in side. Bomber was surprised seeing him home so early. She stood up and felt bit drunk. Well she knew that she was close to be drunk after two and a half glasses of wine.

"You return early." Bomber said sarcastic.

"Yes I did. Because you left without saying goodbye." Buffer said and looked into her. She sighed and folded her arms in front of her.

"Well you looked too busy so I didn't want to interrupt." Bomber said.

"Busy?" Buffer asked confused looking into her.

"Yes busy, kissing Lisa." Bomber said almost yelling and start to walk towards her room but he stopped her grabbing her arm.

"What?" Buffer asked.

"I saw you two at the back of the house. I heard what you said." Bomber yelled and rip her arm away.

"She kissed me and I pushed her away." Buffer said and looked pissed into Bomber. "And if you stay till end you would know what I said when I pushed her away." Buffer added. Bomber laughed sarcastic.

"Whatever you say. Just stay away from me." Bomber said and tried to pass by him but he pinned her next to wall.

"No Rebecca, you won't run away this time and you will listen to me!" Buffer yelled standing in front of her. Bomber tried to push him away but she failed. "It was your decision. You have never asked what I wanted did you? First you decided we should married because of child which you were carrying. Then after we lost it, we Rebecca not just you, you decided we will sleep in different rooms and to stay away from each other! Then after we slept together last week you just avoided me. And you are expecting me to stay away from you and you are wearing that nightgown and that robe I got you for your birthday after we were married! No chance!" he said and kissed her. She tried to push him away but she failed again because he was stronger than her. He kissed her more deeply pinning her next to wall. She felt his hands going under her robe and she slid her hands on his neck as she kissed him back same deeply and passionately. He picked her up as she wrap her legs around his waist and carried her in her bedroom. When they reached it, he sat down on the bed then he started undoing her robe.

"This is just for tonight." Bomber said as they broke for air, and he nodded in agreement. Her hands run down his chests as she undone his shirt and quickly remove it off his shoulders and throw it on floor and then run her hands up on his back while kissing him. He removed her robe and it finished on same way as his shirt, thrown somewhere on floor in room. Bomber run her hands down and start to undo his pants. While Buffer lifted the nightgown up so far till Bomber raise her arms so he removed it quickly then toss it onto the floor. Then he roll them both till he was lying on top of her and kiss her passionately again and then slid his lips on her neck. Bomber move her head in side to give him better access to her neck. Then he kiss his way down her body till he reach her panties. He remove them then his pants and underwear then he was on top of Bomber kissing her passionaly once again. He entered into her and make her moaning.

"You feel so good." he whispered near her ear as he kiss her neck as he moved inside of her and she shivered as his breath pass by her neck. Bomber moaned, arching up to him, wrapping her hands around him. Bomber run her hands over his back, as he was moving very slowly inside of her. Bomber moaned again being breathless.

"Faster." she said as she moaned, her hands run hard up his back.

"Slow is better." he whispered again and moaned slightly under her hands and move again slowly into her. Bomber moaned and smiled as she run her hands down and up his back slowly, with tantalising slowness.

"Becca." he moaned and bite her neck as he moved harder and faster this time. Bomber kissed him as she wrapped her legs around him more tightly. He kept with moving hard and fast as he take her hands and pull them over her head on pillow as he kissed her back. They intertwined their hands as they both were close to finish. After couple more thrusts they both finished moaning each other name. He didn't move away from her as he kissed her again even more passionate. Then he move to look into her eyes.

"I love you Bec, don't you for get it." Buffer said and kiss her.

"I love you too Pete." Bomber said and then she pull him down for a kiss and manage to roll them both till she was lying on top. She sat up smiling.

"My turn." she said as she rock her hips making Pete groan knowing he was still hard and in side of her.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: I would like to thank Alimoo1971 for her big help on this chapter. Also I would like to thank all of you who are reading and reviewing. Thanks guys.**

 **Thanks for reading**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next morning, Bomber woke up and Buffer's bed side was empty. On Buffer's pillow was just a note on who was written: "sorry to leave. Ship has to crash sail." Bomber read it and sighed and laid back on bed. Last night was one of best night she ever had and it now in that moment it felt like it was a dream, which was over now. She got up from bed and went to take a shower and to start to get ready for work. After she take a shower and get herself dressed, Bomber walk into kitchen and prepare herself a coffee and sit for kitchen counter, thinking. Last night, he told her he loved her, but it was all in that moment and she didn't want to believe in that, even if it was her biggest wish. Bomber cut up couple of piece of fruit and ate them as well having her coffee. When she finished it she left for work.

Buffer was standing on side deck looking out to sea. Navy really had a bad timing. He really wanted to spent some time with Bomber, to tell her that he really loves her and that he didn't tell her that in heat of the moment. Buffer sighed and looked down into water. He hated situation in which they both were. He hated they didn't speak sometimes and they were avoiding each other sometimes.

"XO, Called boarding stations" Captain said. Buffer looked into him and nodded. "Yes sir" Buffer said as he walk back onto the bridge to call out the order. He would give everything just to everything was normal again and that he and Bomber somehow finally settle up, together.

Couple months later

"And I thought to make a great great party. And of course to get myself drunk..." Mel was talking, but Bomber wasn't listening her. "Rebecca do you listen to me?" Mel added. Bomber shock her head as she returned back into reality and looked into Mel.

"Sorry. I was just thinking about something." Bomber said.

"About what?" Mel asked as she took sip of her coffee.

"It is not important. Maybe I am worrying without reason. But my period is late last month." Bomber said and sighed.

"Really?" Mel asked with smile. "Maybe you are pregnant." she added.

"It is not possible. You know that I had an infection few months ago and that they had to remove one of ovary and my chances to get pregnant are really low." Bomber answered but smiled little bit on that possibility. She didn't wish nothing more than a little baby in her life, someone on who she could concentrate all her love and care.

"Maybe you should to check up. How late it is?" Mel asked.

"About six, seven weeks." Bomber answered with smile.

"Maybe you are pregnant." Mel said.

"Maybe, but I am not." Bomber said and raised up. "I'm heading home because my shift is over." she added and take her things. Mel laughed looking into Bomber who was going out.

Bomber return home. It was empty. She glanced on watch. It was 0900 pm. She sighed. Nothing of Buffer's returning. This was one of the longest patrols since they have been married. He had one overnight shore leave, but then Bomber was on night shift and she didn't see him then. They still didn't talk since that night. And she really wanted to talk with him. Bomber changed herself in robe and take her laptop to check her emails. There was one email from Bird. Bird now was living in Darwin with Dutchy. No one didn't think that they will stay together more than couple days and they were together couple years now and they were happy. Very happy. Bomber answered on Bird's email and closed her laptop and rub her neck. She was really tired.

"Maybe you should to rest." Buffer said from behind and she jump from sofa and turn around in shock.

"You are really big idiot. You scared me." Bomber said as she pick up a cushion and hit him with it and sit down again. "What are you doing here?" Bomber added and looked into Buffer who walk around the couch and sit on sofa by her side.

"I live here." he answered. Bomber laughed and hit him again with cushion.

"I know that. But shouldn't you be on patrol?" Bomber asked with smile.

"We get three days of shore leave. Tomorrow is some Navy ball or party and I have to be there." Buffer said and sighed rubbing his head.

"I saw invitation on table." Bomber said. "If you want I will go too." she added. Buffer looked surprised into her.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes really." Bomber said and smiled. Then she stood up. "Maybe you are right. I am too tired. And I will go to bed. Have a good night." she added and kiss his cheek and walk into her bedroom. After she closed a door, Bomber sighed. What she was hoping for? He will tell her he loves her again? Bomber sighed and laid on bed and slowly drifted into sleep.

Next day, Bomber didn't see Buffer all day. He was in NavCom and he return home just to change himself for navy ball. Bomber decided she will go with him and play perfect wife and show everyone that they were making great couple. Bomber fixed her hair in bun, put a make up and then put on her new navy blue V neckline with beaded bodice, A line dress. After she finished getting dress, she pick up her Shaw and purse which was same color as the dress. Bomber walk into living room, where Buffer was waiting for her. He was surprised seeing her so beautiful.

"You look so beautiful." he said before he even could calculate what he said.

"I do?" Bomber asked and looked into him "You don't look bad either." she said. Then they heard toot of the taxi horn.

"Shall we?" Buffer asked and Bomber nodded.

They walk out together with Buffer closing and locking the front door, then follow Bomber down to there waiting taxi.

They arrived at the hall where the ball is being held. After Buffer paid for the fair they both got out and the taxi left. Buffer step ford till he was standing next to her. "Ready?" He asked. She turn to him then loop her arm around his.

"Yes." Bomber answered. Then they walk in to the hall where they can hear people talking and music playing.

"Lieutenant Tomaszewski." said one brown hair guy and step towards them.

"Lieutenant Smith." Buffer said and nodded in way of greeting. "This is my wife Rebecca." he added introducing them. "Hello." Bomber said. Then Buffer and the lieutenant started talking while Bomber look for Kate hoping she will be here soon. Finally Bomber spotted her standing in one corner looking for someone too.

"Pete, I'll go and talk to Kate for a bit." Bomber said Buffer look to where Bomber was looking and saw Kate too, then he turn to Bomber.

"Sure, I know it been a while since you two last talk." Buffer said.

"Gee thanks" Bomber said smiling then walk over to where Kate is.

"You look for someone?" Bomber asked and Kate smiled.

"Yes you. I'm pleased your here. I am so bored. Mike is there, speaking with Steve Marshall." Kate said with sigh.

"And Peter is talking with some lieutenant Smith." Bomber said and take a glass of champagne, same as Kate did from a waiter who was walking around with a tray in hand and offer them one.

"I am so happy you and Pete are still together. Married." Kate said and take a sip of her champagne. "I always knew you two had some electricity and chemistry between you two." she added with smile and Bomber blushed slightly.

"I thought Nav will be here too." Bomber said quickly changing a subject.

"No. Her ship is on patrol." Kate answered.

Bomber and Kate chatted for a while, when their husbands joined to them. Mike and Kate went to dance while Bomber and Buffer stayed by side.

"I am happy Maxine White is not here." Bomber said while looking on her friends.

"Me too." Buffer said and placed his arm around Bomber's waists.

"What shall we do Pete?" Bomber asked and looked up into him. "I can't live like this anymore. I am tired from fights, avoidings and everything. I just want normal, peaceful life Pete." Bomber said

"There is nothing more I want..." Buffer answered with sigh too and stroke Bomber's cheek gently.

"I think that Kate and Mike are the most beautiful couple in Navy." said Captain Marshall as he walk over to them. "And so are you two." he added with smile.

"Thank you sir." Buffer said and nodded.

"Mrs Tomaszewski are you regretting for leaving the navy?" Steve asked and looked into Bomber.

"Every day sir. I loved being out on the sea." Bomber said and smiled. "But now things have changed." she added. Steve nodded.

"Of course, family and..." he started but he was distracted with some officer coming over him and telling him he had a phone call. Steve excused himself and went to take a phone call. Bomber sighed and take Pete's hand and stroke it for a while and then looked up into him.

"Care to dance?" Buffer said.

"Why not?" Bomber said. They put their glasses on the table beside them, then they walk out and on the dance floor where they dance to a new song. Then after the song finish, dinner was ready so every one sat down and waited while the chief of the navy said his speech while the waiters serve every one there first course of the evening.

Three hours later and number of dances later.

"I am ready to go home. It is already late and I have to wake up early tomorrow." Bomber said while she was looking into him. Buffer nodded.

"I will go with you too. I really don't have a strength to deal with them anymore." Buffer said following Bomber out side where Buffer called for a taxi. When they arrived home they walked in.

"Rebecca can we talk?" Buffer asked and Bomber stopped and turned to face him.

"About what?" Bomber asked and looked into him.

"About us. Like you said this is torturing for both of us. And I can't live like this anymore either." Buffer said while looking into her. Bomber sighed.

"I know. And I know it is my fault. We lost only thing we had and it was our friendship." Bomber said sadly. Buffer looked into her eyes and saw something what he rarely was seeing in her eyes. It were tears.

"We didn't lose anything Rebecca. We can try to make this work." Buffer said and pull her closer into his arms and kiss her passionately.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: thanks for all your support. I have to thanks to Alimoo1971 for all her help on this chapter. I really appreciated it. Thanks dear. Of course you who are reading I would like to you comment and give me some more idea.**

 **Thanks for reading**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Bomber was laying into bed curled into Buffer's arms. She really didn't know what he meant that they could make this work. Well whatever it meant, she was happy. Bomber smiled and traced one of his tattoos on his forearm what was around her. She glanced at the clock on night stand and smiled. Today was her day off and she decided to spent it with Buffer.

"Morning." Buffer said and kiss back of her head.

"Morning." Bomber said and turned around and lay on her back and kiss him wrapping her arms around his neck as he rolled on top of her.

"You have a day off today?" Buffer asked while kissing her neck.

"Yes I do. First time in last couple months." Bomber answered with smile then said. "Do you want to spent it together or you have planned something else?" Bomber asked and looked into him.

"Yes I have planned something." he said and kiss her passionately. "To spent whole day with most sexy and beautiful woman in the world." Buffer added and kiss her again while sliding his hands over her skin slowly.

"Mr Charmer." Bomber said and squealed playfully when Buffer's hands pass over her ribs and tickled it. He smiled too and kiss her passionately again.

Afterwards they were laying in bed, cuddled into each other arms.

"When I told you last night to I want us to try to make this worked I really meant it." Buffer said and looked down into Bomber who was laying into his arms.

"I know. And I would like to make this work." Bomber said with smile. She didn't want to tell him she loved him, or at least she thought she was loving him.

"And i will make it work. I promise." Buffer said and kissed her. She smiled and kiss him back and sighed frustrated when his phone rang. He lean over to pick up his cell phone to see who was calling. He turn to Bomber.

"It is..." Buffer started.

"NavCom." Bomber finished. Buffer nodded as he answer it. After he finished with talk and hung up he looked into Bomber and sighed again.

"Hammersley has to take over Kingston Patrol, they been toed back to port with fire in the engine room." Buffer said and stroke her cheek. "And this patrol is for a week may be longer depends on how bad Kingston is, then we got five week patrol." Buffer added and kiss her.

"So there is possibility I won't see you till Christmas?" Bomber asked little bit being sad.

"I will call and e-mail you." Buffer said and kiss her. "I know I don't want to get up but duty calls." Buffer added and kissed her once again and got up. He went and had a shower and then put his uniform on and give Bomber one last kiss before he pick up his sea bag and walk to the door then stop and turn to her.

"I love you Becca and I promise we can make this work." Buffer said and looked into her.

"I know Pete...fairwinds." Bomber said. They smiled at each other before Pete turn around and walk out his bedroom leaving Bomber in his bed.

Six weeks later, three days before christmas

Bomber couldn't wait to Hammersley return back into port. Bomber thought back in the past six weeks since she last saw Buffer. She missed Buffer terrible. Also, she was worried. Her period was still late and she was worried that could be caused from infection of couple months ago or her hormones was out of wack.

On Mel's suggestions she didn't want to believe in it. Bomber knew she couldn't be pregnant. Well, she could, because she and Buffer didn't use protection any time they slept together last couple times, but doctor was clear. Her pregnancy wasn't possible and probably it would be a miracle. But again, Bomber was feeling happy on that thought. Having a child with Buffer was something what she really wanted in this last couple sighed again and glanced on her night stand. There was a pregnancy test who she bought yesterday but she was afraid to take it. She was scared of it's result. What if she was pregnant again and Buffer didn't want it? Bomber sighed again and decided she will take it no matter what it will say.

After she take a test, she was waiting for a while to see is it positive or negative. She take a test from sink in bathroom and looked on it. Two lines,there were two pink lines. Two pink lines meant that she was pregnant. No way, doctors were clear it will be totally miracle if she stays pregnant once again. Bomber smiled widely and then her smile drop she will do now? How she will say that to him? He didn't planned one more kid, did he? She will destroy his life again. Bomber sighed again, why her life had to be such a mess? She looked on days till Christmas Eve. Christmas Eve, day when all started. Bomber couldn't believe that all began year ago. That she just didn't go on that Swain's party, that she stayed in her home, by her false fire place, with some good book and bottle of wine, nothing of this wouldn't happened. Bomber went into living room and then in kitchen and throw pregnancy test into bin. Then she returned back into living room and sighed.

It was Christmas in couple days and she always liked that part of decided she will make this Christmas one of best she or Buffer ever had, before she get a chance to finally talk with him, and no matter kid or not, to ask for a divorce, because she couldn't take that anymore.

Finally, Christmas Eve arrived. Day before, Bomber went to see doctor into hospital and to confirm her doubts. After it was confirmed, no one wasn't so happy as Bomber was. But her happiness change to worry, when that day came and she had to talk with Buffer. Also, that day was her ultrasound appointment. She couldn't believe she will see her child first time. Thinking on that, her face always lit up with bigger and bigger , Bomber waited for Buffer on the dock. She has never done that since they were married, but she had to talk with him and she had to tell him straight away for her pregnancy and Bomber already was ready for whatever he will say to her.

Buffer finally exited off Hammersley and he was surprised seeing her o ndock waiting for him. He knew something wasn't right when Bomber was standing there waiting for him. Buffer step close to his wife and kissed her briefly.

"I didn't expect to see you here." Buffer said and stroke her cheek. "Is everything ok?" he added being little bit worried.

"Yes it is. I have to tell you something." Bomber said and take a deep breathe and looked into him. "I am pregnant. I took a pregnancy test three days ago and it was positive. Yesterday I went to doctor confirmed it and blood analysis confirmed it. I am pregnant. Again." Bomber added and looked away waiting for his reaction.

"You are pregnant?" Buffer asked and looked into her in shock. "Am I dad?"he added and Bomber sighed frustrated.

"Of course you are. Why are you always asking me that?" Bomber asked and brushed his hand away from her cheek.

"I am sorry, just I'm shock." Buffer said and looked into her. Bomber sighed again and Buffer knew he had offended her again. He was A grade idiot.

"Whatever." Bomber said with sigh. "Do you want to go with me in hospital? Today I am having ultrasound appointment." Bomber added and looked into him still standing on distance.

"Yes I'll go with you." Buffer said smiling and Bomber nodded and start to walk the same way she came.

Buffer was big idiot, of course it was his didn't go around and sleep with other guys, did she? How he even could to think that? All that was crossing Bomber's mind while they were driving towards hospital. Both were silent, none of them didn't know what to say to each other. Finally they have arrived into hospital and walk in. Ten minutes later Bomber was lying on the bed and Buffer was standing next to her when doctor put gel on Bomber's stomach then pick up the transponder and put it on her stomach.

"You are in third month. Why did you wait for so long to come on ultrasound?"Doctor asked and looked into Bomber who looked back into doc.

"I just found out. I had some complications six months ago so..." Bomber said and doctor nodded.

"I know about it, I've read your file. So every thing looks good. Baby is or he looks healthy and...Wait a moment." Woman said and starred for a moment into screen and then smiled.

"Is everything ok?" Bomber asked and looked into woman who smiled on Bomber.

"Yes it is." Woman said and turn a screen to Buffer and Bomber could see. "I have to congratulate both of you. There are two babies. You are carrying twins Becca." she added and Bomber smiled widely.

"What?" Buffer asked.

"See, there is two little heads, two heart beats, two bodies one next to the other." Woman said showing with her finger on screen. "You two get a Christmas surprise congratulations." she added.

"Are you sure that they are OK?" Bomber asked

"Yes." Doctor said.

"What are my chances of losing them after what happen last time?" Bomber asked.

"The reason why you lost your first baby was cause by shock of your body when the cyst burst causing all that pain, which cause your blood pressure to go in the danger zone which cause you to lose your baby."the doctor said. Bomber nodded then look at the monitor to see her babies moving around.

"Doctor can you tell what we are having?" Buffer asked making doctor smile.

"Not for a couple of months. But I can tell you this, there is two placenta so the twins aren't identical." she answered with smile.

"Thanks doctor." Buffer said.

After ultrasound was finished, Buffer and Bomber returned home. On the way home was silent too. Bomber didn't know what to say. She was so , she was carrying twins. Two little life what were growing inside of her. They arrived home and walked in side. All Buffer's house was in Christmas mood and he shock his head. What he could expect when Bomber was his still remembered how her house looked like for a Christmas. He looked back into Bomber who walk into her bedroom and close a door behind , they back to square one. Buffer sighed and went into his bedroom.

Bomber take a shower and then change herself in nightgown and robe and lied on her bed. She was hurt by his question. Since she married him, she only thought on him. She loved him, even if she has never told him that. Bomber sighed. She still couldn't believe she will have twins in six months. Two little babies who will depend from her. Bomber also was scared it will end as he rlast pregnancy. When she thought on that, tears filled her eyes and she tried to dash it away. Bomber knew she couldn't lose these kids too. It would kill her. Someone knocked on door.

"Hey, I was just asking do you want a tea or do you need anything?" Buffer asked from doorway.

"No thanks. I am fine." Bomber said trying to hide tears what rolled down her cheeks. Buffer noticed it and walk in her bedroom and sit by her side and take her face in his hand and pull it up to she looks into him.

"No you are not. What is wrong?" Buffer asked and stroke her cheeks.

"Nothing just..." Bomber started and then burst into tears. "What if I lose these kids too?" she added. Buffer sighed and hugged her strong.

"No you won't. Last time you were sick and now you are healthy and you heard what the doctor said." Buffer said and kiss top of her head. "And I am here and I won't let you go." he added and stroke her back in comforting gesture.

Bomber snuggle even more in his arms starting to feel safe in his grip as always. She moved a side so he could lay next to her still being in his arms and calmed she start to drift into sleep. Buffer pulled her even more closer to himself and kiss top of her head and drift into sleep too.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: thank you Alimoo1971 for a help. You guys read and review. I appreciate your support. Do you have any predictions? Let me know.**

 **Thanks for reading**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Bomber woke up in the morning being in Buffer's strong arms.

"Merry Christmas." he said and kiss her. Bomber smiled and snuggle in his arms even more.

"Merry Christmas." Bomber said and kiss him back then put her head on his chest

"How are you?" he asked gently and kiss top of her head.

"Fine." Bomber said and looked into him. "I hope you won't run away this morning too." she added and looked into him.

"Rebecca Tomaszewski, you are now stuck with me forever." Buffer said and kiss her. "I won't let you go now or ever." he added and rolled on top of her kissing her passionately and deeply.

"Better for you." Bomber said with small smile.

"You don't have idea how much I..." Buffer started and looked into her scared to tell her these two words.

"How much you what?" Bomber asked and stroke his shoulders.

"Nothing." he said the rolled off her and got out of bed and put pair of jeans on."What do you want to eat for a breakfast?" he added and Bomber looked into him.

"Pancakes with whip cream, chocolate sauce and with strawberry." Bomber said with smile and pull him down for a kiss. "Do you really want this kids?" she added and looked into him.

"Of course I do. There is nothing I want more than these kids." Buffer said and kiss her back and then went into kitchen. Half an hour later, Bomber joined to him in kitchen.

"Smells great." Bomber said as she took one pancakes and pit it on her plate, then she put some whip cream on on side of the pancake then put slice strawberries on top the pick up the bottle of chocolate sauces and put some of the sauces over the cream and strawberries then she put the bottle down. Then she roll the pan cake up then pick it up while licking her lips then she took a big bit of it while letting out a moan as she close her eyes. Buffer watch what Bomber was doing to her pancake and can see that she enjoying it which made him happy.

After they finished their breakfast, Bomber went out in garden behind house enjoying nice day and smiled on one little kitten who came into garden and snuggle near her foots. Bomber crouch next to her and stroke her head.

"Where did you come from?" Bomber asked with smile playing with cat.

"I thought you were a dog person." Buffer said with smile and sit on grass next to her and she looked into him.

"I love animals." Bomber said and smiled on him. "What did you wanted to tell me this morning?" she added and looked into him.

"Nothing. I don't want to say something more to mess up again." Buffer said and smiled on little kitten who tried to climb in Bomber's lap.

"Maybe telling me this won't mess up anything." Bomber said and stroke his cheek.

"I am sure it will." Buffer said and looked back into cat.

"Can you stop be so closed? Sometimes if you say something can make your life better." Bomber said and looked into him. "Maybe you should to say me that what you wanted this morning." she added. Buffer sighed.

"And maybe you should to stop be so stubborn and boring." he said and smiled and put his arm around her. Bomber sighed and put her head on his shoulder.

"Nah, you will tell me eventually. I always find out all what I want and you know that." Bomber said and snuggle in his arm.

"You do?" Buffer asked and Bomber nodded.

"Always." she said and closed her eyes enjoying being in his arms while the kitten cured up on her lap and went to sleep.

Buffer and Bomber spent all day together, mostly remembering stupid things they passed during their time together on Hammersley. Now they were watching a tv.

"You are probably only person on entire world who is mixing strawberries with other foods." Buffer said with smile and looked at Bomber who was putting a chip in strawberry yogurt then putting it in her mouth.

"I am pregnant mister and you will have to use on weird strawberry craving mixes." Bomber said with smile. "For couple months I am really going to be fat. Really fat." She added and stroke her belly.

"And I will love you no matter are you fat or not." Buffer said not realising what he said. When he did realise it, it already was too late.

"You love me?" she asked and looked into him, little smile playing on her face.

"Well..." Buffer started but Bomber silenced him when she turned and kiss him.

"That is good because I love you too." Bomber said and kiss him again while wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You do?" he asked bit confused.

"Yes I do. What do you think why I was so jealous on Lisa White?" Bomber asked and looked into him. "I was jealous because I love you and I couldn't stand to see you in arms of some another woman." Bomber added and looked into him. He smiled and kiss her passionately. She squealed when he picked her up and carried her in bedroom.

Afterwards, they were laying together in bed cuddled into each other arms.

"You know that soon we will have to tell every one about you being pregnant with twins" Buffer said and kiss top of her head.

"I know." Bomber said with sigh.

"We could have a belated wedding reception, one year wedding anniversary party all at once. We can tell them every one then" Buffer said and Bomber nodded.

"Sounds good. And Charge won't kill you now." Bomber joked and kiss him. Buffer smiled and kiss her back.

"Can I move here in bedroom or I am still out of it?" Buffer asked and looked into Bomber.

"Let me think." Bomber said and rolled on top of him and kiss him. "Yeah you can move back in." she added and kiss him again.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: this is it. One more chapter. I hope you liked it. Again I had a big help of my friend Alimoo1971 on this chapter. Thank you dear. I would like to hear some predictions please. Read and review and of course enjoy.**

 **Thanks for reading**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Eight weeks after Buffer said his true feelings to Bomber, was a year ago when they got married and they decided to have a two in one, their first wedding anniversary and belated wedding reception party.

Bomber could finally said she was happy. She was in fifth month of her pregnancy and it was showing already, but their friends who were in Cairns already know she was pregnant.

For Bomber, hardest part was choosing a dress. She was really big and she wanted to wear a dress in which she will feel sexy and comfortable.

Finally, after spending four days in looking for dress, Bomber finally found a dress on the internet. It was a Champagne short knee length mesh with cowl back. After she dressed and got her champagne sandals on, Bomber removed rollers from her hair, since they have been up all day and put her brush through her hair since it was curly and then put in her champagne double row head band on, then she put some make up and then she walked downstairs and in garden where party should to be held.

"Wow, everything looks great." Bomber said with smile. Buffer turn around and froze.

"Wow Bec, you look amazing and beautiful." Buffer said and Bomber smiled as she walked up to him and he looks into her up and down. Buffer was wearing black pants and green short sleeve shirt with couple of buttons undone.

"You don't look to bad yourself." Bomber said and kiss him when she felt a bodge in his pocket. Bomber step back and looked down to his pocket and then back up to him.

"What are you hiding Mr Tomaszewski?" Bomber asked when she saw the bodge in his pocket of his pants.

"Nothing." he said innocently.

"Really?" Bomber asked and tried to reach it to take it but he take her arms and kissed her.

"Your distraction won't help. I want to know what are you hiding from me." Bomber said, but kiss him back.

"You will find out, but later." Buffer said with smile. "And you look very hot, sexy in that dress." He added.

"Really?" Bomber asked and looked into him with smile.

"Yes really. And I would like to take it off you but our guests will be here soon." Buffer said and kiss her neck. Bomber laughed and moved from him just as the doorbell rang.

"I will find out what are you hiding." Bomber said with smile walking into house to open a door to first guests. It were Dutchy and Bird.

"Bird." Bomber said happy and hugged her best friend strong.

"I am angry. You married year ago and you didn't call about wedding." Bird said hugging her back.

"I didn't call anyone. It were just me and Pete. Our witnesses on wedding were two people from registration office." Bomber added with smile and then smiled on Bird's and Dutchy's little daughter who was now in arms of her dad. "And finally to meet you little one." Bomber added and take little one year old girl named Alison. Alison had a blond curly hair like Dutchy and big brown eyes as Bird.

"Well I can see you will be soon mother too." Bird said and smiled looking into Bomber's belly.

"Twins." Bomber said with smile as Buffer walked up beside her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Wow congratulations." Dutchy said and hugged Bomber and shake a hand with Buffer.

Soon arrived other guests. Swain and Sally had a big surprise too. Sally is four months pregnant with triplets.

"Will you tell me what is that little box in your pocket?" Bomber asked and looked into Buffer.

"Well I can show you instead of telling you." Buffer said pulling out little ring box from his pocket and show her it. He opened it and there was little engagement ring. It was Antique Victorian ruby and diamond ring.

"Well I have never give it true engagement ring, or asked you to marry me, so I will ask you another question." Buffer said and take a ring from box. "Will you stay with me till end of our lives?" he asked her and Bomber laughed.

"Yes I will." Bomber said with big smile as he put a ring on her finger. She smiled.

"This red ruby is like my temper and hair?" she joked looking into ring. It was 1990.65ct round ruby with six 10ct diamonds set in platinum heart shape cluster setting on 18ct yellow gold band.

"And month of your birth July." Buffer said and Bomber smiled widely and kiss him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Diamond is your birthstone." Buffer added.

"Yes it is." Bomber said with big smile. "I love you." Bomber added.

"I love you too." Buffer said with smile and kiss her back and then hugged her.

Bomber hugged him back and smiled when Charge approached them. Bomber smiled and hugged Charge.

"I am so happy that you are finally happy." Charge said with smile.

"Thanks Charge." Bomber said hugging him and then take Peter's hand.

"But again Buff, hurt her and I will hurt you so badly you will wish you have never born." Charge said and looked into Buffer who laughed and put his arm around Bomber.

"Roger Charge, but I will never hurt her. She and kids means a lot to me." Buffer said with grin. Charge patted his shoulder and went to chat with Spider who was standing with his wife. Bomber smiled widely and put her head on Buffer's shoulder.

Later that evening Buffer had another surprise for Bomber. He got Mike and Swain to go into the kitchen to get it.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Buffer yelled and everyone turn to him.

"Bec will you come over here please? I got a little surprise for you." Buffer added and Bomber walked over to him.

"What? One more?" Bomber asked with raised eyebrows. Buffer grin at her as she stood next to him. He looked at everyone who was there.

"Since this is a belated reception and anniversary party in one, there is one thing that is missing...Swain, sir." Buffer yelled out in last part. Everyone turn when they saw Mike and Swain carrying a board between them. Rebecca was shocked when she saw that that was a wedding cake. She turned to Buffer.

"Wedding cake?" Bomber asked looking into him.

"Yes, since we didn't have one last year." Buffer said and Bomber hugged him and kiss him. Mike and Swain out it on table. Everyone looked at the cake. It was three tier American white cake with white rope on bottom of each of the cake and Navy blue anchors around flat engrave anchor, their names and wedding date glass on top.

"Do you like it?" Buffer asked.

"Yes I do." Bomber said with smile.

They turned to everyone. Buffer picked up a knife that was next to the cake. Bomber put her hand on top of his as they cut the cake together and kiss as everyone cheered and took photos of them

Later, after party was finished, Bomber and Buffer were laying into bed, cuddled into each other.

"I saw you talked with Mike today." Bomber said. "And I also saw you were shocked and worried." Bomber added.

"I am transferred Becca." Buffer said and Bomber looked up into him.

"Transferred? Where?" Bomber asked still looking into him.

"On frigate." Buffer said and sighed. "I have already refused it two times. I can't again. And they don't want to take into consideration that you are pregnant." Buffer added and Bomber sighed and raised up and sit into bed.

"So you will leave?" Bomber asked looking into him.

"I have to. That is an order from up and I can't do anything." Buffer said and reach for her hand but she move it away. Bomber sighed and went out of bed and take a robe and put it over her nightgown and went on balcony. Buffer sighed and got up and followed her.

"Becca please." he said as he stood behind her and put his hands on her shoulder.

"What Becca? You are leaving in a week or so..." Bomber started.

"In two days." Buffer corrected.

"What?" Bomber asked and sighed frustrated. "Pete, I am pregnant and you are leaving on frigate. You might not even be able to be here for birth." she added and Buffer turned her to she looks into him.

"I know Rebecca and I am sorry. And that this was about me I would never leave but Navy doesn't choose." Buffer said.

"But...?" Bomber said and looked up into him.

"But what Rebecca? Commander Flynn will going to do all he can so I will be home before our kids are born." Buffer said.

"I hope he does." Bomber said.

"There is something else." Buffer said and Bomber looked worried at him. "I have to go to NavCom tomorrow to pick my new uniform and ID." Buffer added.

"What is wrong with the one you got?" Bomber asked confused.

"Well it doesn't say...lieutenant commander." Buffer said. Bomber looked shocked into him.

"You have been promoted?" Bomber asked.

"Yes and with that promotion, I will get more money and privileges." Buffer said.

"Wow, that is amazing. Congratulations. But it still doesn't change what is going to happen." Bomber said sadly.

"I know." Buffer said and kiss top of her head.

"I will go look for house, as we planned. My grandpa had a ranch close to Cairns. He left it to me, and I always liked houses like that. It has to be rebuild and renovate." Bomber said and Buffer nodded.

"But promise me you won't get tired. Doctor said rest." he said and Bomber nodded with smile.

"And also I will go in some shopping with Sally for babies." Bomber said. Buffer smiled and kiss her.

"Let's get back to bed." Buffer said. Bomber looked up into him with smile.

"You can, I am hungry." Bomber said and Buffer laughed. He hugged her while thinking that that will be the most toughest tour he ever left for.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:here is one more chapter of me. I would like to thank to Alimoo1971 for her big help. Thanks to all of you too for all your support. This story will end soon so I hope you all liked it. Any predictions? If you have it please tell me, I would like to know it so please review.**

 **Thanks for reading**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Bomber hated how she was separated from Buffer. It been three months since buffer left on a friget for a long patrol and she miss him a lot since she was getting bigger every day. She wanted him there by her side, especially now when she was three weeks till her birth due.

They were talking over Skype or emails but again it wasn't that what she wanted. She wanted him there by her side and now in that moment, Bomber could freely say that she started to hate Navy.

Bomber finally moved into house on to a three point two acres farmlet she get as a herritance from her late grandfather. It was half an hour drive out from Cairns and it wasn't very big and Bomber loved it since she was little when her grand mother was alive. It was old dissain and with little renovation it was beautiful now since there was some work that needed to be done before moving in.

As Bomber was in her last weeks of pregnancy, her mother was spending all time with her, trying to help her, especially as Bomber had a difficulties with walking because her back ached now.

"How are you today honey?" Joanne asked her as she appeared in big kitchen.

"Fine, just tired. Babies decided to have a party last night and they were kicking me all night. Just somewhere at dawn they finaly stopped." Bomber answered as she put her hand on her big stomach as she sat down and pick up a mug tea and taking a sip of it as she farted.

"sorry, it was the onion rings with aioli mayo I had at three this morning"

"It is normal in last weeks of pregnancy." Joanne said with smile.

"Did I kicking you?" Bomber asked and take a sip of her tea.

"Since first time you kicked me, you were kicking me till you where born." Joanne said and laughed. "I already knew what temper you will have." she added laughing. Bomber laughed too and stroke her belly.

"I just hope that kids won't have my and Pete's temper in one. That would be disaster." Bomber said with smile.

"That would be funny." Joanne said and laughed.

"I'm in the mood for shopping. Will you go with me?" Bomber asked.

"Becca, doctor said you should to rest." Joanne said.

"And he also said to I should walk around." Bomber said with grin.

"Becca, you got every thing for the twins. You don't need any more stuff" Joanne said and Bomber sighed.

"Mum..." Bomber started.

"You won't go there..." Joanne started also but Bomber interjected.

"I will. You can't stop me." Bomber said with cheeky grin.

"Or I will tell Pete that you are not listening doctors orders." Joanne said and Bomber sighed. "I just don't understand why is Pete so worried that something could happen to you or babies." Joanne added. Bomber sighed again and take one more sip of her tea then munch on a chop up apple.

"I was already pregnant once. And I lost it in third month of it." Bomber said. "Me and Pete didn't marry because of some crazy and big love. We married because we slept together and I was pregnant. We married and three weeks later I lost child." Bomber added.

"It was before I met Pete?" Joanne asked.

"Yes. It was three weeks before you and aunt came." Bomber said. "I was broken. I pushed him away from myself. And after I did it I realised how much I actually love him. And then I was scared I was losing him and somehow we said to each other our true feelings and I don't regret it. I love him so much mum." Bomber said with big, happy smile.

"Well everyone can see that. Especially as you can't wait to he come back." Joanne said and Bomber nodded.

"I can't wait to he come back, to hug him. I miss him so much and I hate Navy." Bomber said with sigh. Joanne laughed.

"Well I think he miss you too and probably hates Navy too." Joanne said laughing.

"He won't be back on time, will he?" Bomber said with sigh and Joanne nodded.

"He still is on his way back and they need about four weeks more to be here." Joanne said.

"I want him here now." Bomber said with frustrated sigh.

"You are behaving as someone who is spoiled." Joanne said and Bomber take a sip of her tea.

"But I miss him. And this probably my hormones affecting on me and my mood and my behaviour." Bomber said and smiled little bit. Joanne smiled too.

"Maybe he will come back before birth." Joanne said.

"I would like it." Bomber said with sigh and start to eat her favourite pancakes with strawberries.

Later that day Bomber was sitting inext by pool enjoying not so hot weather. She would give anything just to Peter was by her side and not on another part of world. She sighed and looked into her phone when it rang. She answered on it.

"How is my gorgeous wife?" Buffer asked over the phone and Bomber smiled widely.

"Fine. Boring actually. And I miss you." Bomber said with smile.

"I miss you too." Buffer said. "How is going pregnancy?" he added.

"Fine. More three weeks." Bomber answered. "Will you be here?" Bomber added.

"I don't know. We are still out on patrol for another month." Buffer said and he heard Bomber sighed.

"Ok. I can't wait to you return back. Your kids have your eatting habbits" Bomber said while playing with her wedding ring on her finger.

"Let me guest onion ring with aioli mayo dip and heaps of bread"

"Yes, with that I either stink out home or the supermarket" She said smiling making buffer laugh.

"Well at least there plenty of bread at home"

"I know, mum and I went shopping this morning, we brought ten loaves of bread that will last a week" buffer laugh

"Well you know what I like when we bother where on Hammersley" Bec smile "True, between you cand charge, it hard to know who eats more between you two"

"Gee thanks"

"I have to go. I will call you soon." he added

"I love you Pete." Bomber said.

"I love you too Becs." Buffer said and ended a phone call. After she ended a call she sighed and looked on photo of her and Pete what she was having on phone.

"I want you here." she whispered.

Two days later

Bomber was sitting in her living room watching the show she hated the most 'McLeod's Daughters' when her cell phone rings. So she pick it up and saw it a mext message from buffer. "Returning early, engine and power problems. Be back in port in and hour if all goes well. See you soon" "mum" bomber yelled out as she manage to stand up just as her mum walk into the living room "what wrong?" "Pete coming come, can you take me to navel whalf" "what has some thing happen to Pete" Joanne asked "no, there problems on friget and had to return back early than plan. They will be in port in an hour" "Ok, give me a few minute" "thanks mum" bomber smile as she turn the TV off when she felt a sharp pain which lasted for a few second. "I hope that not what I think it is" she rub her stomach as she pick her her bag on the way out the door. On the way to the naval whalf Joanne drove through hungery jack drive through for onion rings, aoili mayo and milk shake since she was hungery again. When they where on the whalf they waiting for an hour since buffer text them on the delay when they saw the friget coming into port. Once dock, bomber knew she had to wait for another twenty minute since there was things that needed to be done before the crew leave for there shore leave. When Joanne and bomber saw the crew starting the leave the ship they got out of the car and waited till bomber smiled when she saw buffer in his uniform walking off the ship carrying his sea bag with him "Welcome home sailor" bomber said as they hug the best they could and kiss "it good to be home, I can smell onion rings" "Your right" she said smiling as they kiss once more. "buffer" they turn to the bridge to see the XO on the side deck "Yes sir" "sorry buffer, your on duty watch" Buffer turn to shock bomber "sorry bec I got to return" "Pete" she said interupping him "I got to go" "Oh you got to go alright but not on the ship" "what why" "My water just broke"they look down to the ground to see the wet patch. Buffer turn to the XO "sorry sir can you get one of the other sailor sir, Bec water just broke" Buffer yelled out "Ok buffer good luck" "thank your sir" The captain walk out standing next to his XO. "Where buffer going" He asked as they watch buffer help bomber back into the car before he got in. "His wife gone into labour sir" "Are you sure" "Yes sir, there the wet patch on the whalf where her water broke" "Alright, get Dusty to cover for buffer watch" "Yes sir" they watch the car drive away from the frigate.


	13. Chapter 13

Epilogue

Same day as Buffer returned from his long patrol, Bomber gave a birth to twins, boy and girl called Lauren and Aaron. Buffer didn't return back on frigate. He was posted on patrol boat as ship's CO what brought to he spents more time at home with his wife and kids.

Year later, Bomber give a birth to little boy who get a name by his godfather Christopher. Buffer is still serving at sea and Bomber is not working as a nurse anymore.

The end

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: this is it guys. End of the story. Thanks for all your help and support. Especially to Alimoo1971. Thank you so much on your help. Now I will start to update I Am Home story and finally to finish that one. I promise.**

 **Thanks for reading**


End file.
